The Phantom of Logan's Opera
by dontcryMasha
Summary: Logan Mitchell has secretly been getting voice lessons from a mysterious entity lurking at the bottom of the opera house. The spotlight is good to the rising star, but what will his stardom cost him? Kogan, Jagan.
1. Prologue

** Introduction**

Dear Reader,

I've wanted to do a Big Time Rush/Phantom of the Opera crossover for some time, but hesitated since I might be biting off more than I can chew. Thinking over the concepts has gotten to me though, and I have no choice but to pursue this. I intend to see it through to the end.

There will be two acts, and each chapter is a scene; some may end up being quite short, but it's much easier for me to catalogue to story this way.

You will notice that it is _not _just the original musical set to different characters. I have indeed based a lot of it on the 2004 movie (which I adore), and many scenes will be almost identical. However much of the plot is different. Some small notes will be set in brackets when needed, but other than that it should explain itself well.

In theory you should be able to enjoy this story without knowing any of the Phantom of the Opera. I hope it's as much fun to read as it is to write!

Cheers

* * *

**Prologue**

He stayed awake all night, with his elbows propped on a windowsill in the middle of his crowded dormitory. While the other boys slept, Logan Mitchell gazed longingly over the city and contemplated many questions that kept his mind alit. If his father had not died so many years ago, would he have lived at the opera? Would his voice have been as well trained? Without the passing of Mr. Mitchell, would he have had his tutor? Those questions prevented him from sleeping, but gave way to the secret lessons.

Logan slipped between the occupied beds soundlessly, tiptoeing with great ease until he got to the door out. Luckily it was left slightly ajar, so he could just tap it a bit and step through. Then he took the northern stairs down two flights and went into one of the many secret doors throughout the opera's facilities. There he went door another set of stairs and into the old chapel, long out of commission. There is where the lessons took place; between the cold stone walls, far from any other life form, Logan would sing in private for his angel of music.


	2. Act 1 Scene 1

**ACT 1**

**SCENE 1**

* * *

_[Where Mama Knight has been cast as the dance director, similar to the character of Madame Giry. She goes by Mrs. J (for Jennifer) and has no relation to Kendall Knight]_

"I saw you running around against last night."

"No, you didn't. Shhh."

"Are you _ever _going to tell me what you're doing?"

"I don't think so."

Logan put his hands on his hips and shot a smirk at his best friend, Katie, who was considerably younger than him but they both worked background parts together. Katie sighed loudly to herself. "You're hopeless," she said. Logan continued to smile mischievously, but when the chatter of the stage suddenly disappeared, his face grew sour.

From stage left came three people, one of which they were all very familiar with. It was Arthur Griffin, owner of the opera house. He was followed by two strangers; a large, middle aged man and a younger African American woman. They were talking amongst themselves until they came into the middle of the stage.

"Everyone," Mr. Griffin spoke loudly and the dancers turned to him. "I have an announcement to make."

"Great," Katie whispered to Logan, but the boy shunned her away.

"I'm leaving the Griffin Opera house in the care of the gentleman to my right. This is Gustavo Rocque, and he will be your new manager and boss."

Hushed mumbles broke out from the group of dancers, but it was cut short by Gustavo shouting, "ENOUGH!" Everyone held their breath with their eyes wide open.

"Right," Mr. Griffin continued, eying his predecessor curiously. "I trust he will not fail me." Then he passed Gustavo and whispered, "Good luck."

A hint of hopelessness in Mr. Griffin's voice made Gustavo's face grow bright red in frustration. What seemed like a bargain might have been a scam in the end. Nevertheless, the rounded up his dancers and actors and singers and demanded they continue their practice for him. Logan and Katie leapt off to their roles and the opera commenced. Gustavo and his apparent assistant paced back and forth on the stage, merely observing, until the dance director flagged them down. Logan quickly stole small glances of them and saw that Mrs. J was speaking to them quietly as the pit orchestra hummed and swelled with the dancers.

"You have a lot of men in your chorus," Gustavo said to her.

"Yes, we're known for that. Many of our clients come just for that reason."

"Interesting." The large man continued to walk, then paused when he saw Katie dancing beside Logan. "That girl right there; she's pretty young isn't she?"

"That's my daughter, Katie," Mrs. J explained. "She's been practicing here her entire life. Even though she is the youngest in our opera company, she doesn't fall short when it comes to performance."

"Really?" Gustavo asked, raising his eyebrows. "And what about him? The dark haired boy."

"Logan Mitchell."

"Mitchell?" Gustavo's assistant interrupted. "You don't mean…"

"The son of Mr. Mitchell, yes. His only child."

"Remarkable. How is he?" Gustavo asked.

"Fantastic. You should hear hi…" Mrs. J was interrupted by a loud, jovial swoon. Pushing his way through the group of performers and ruining the entire practice came a smiling young man. He opened his arms to the new producer and said, "Mr. Gustavo! And Miss Kelly! So good to finally meet you!"

Gustavo looked at the man queerly. "Uh, who are _you_?"

"Our star vocalist," Mrs. J interjected. "Jett Stetson."

Acting like a peacock strutting about the stage, Jett took the spotlight and flashed his pearly whites at the new producer. Before Gustavo had the chance to snap something rude at the young man, Kelly nudged him in the side and muttered, "Jett is the headliner in every major production. He's sold more tickets and made more money than any other soloist. Kiss his ass."

The word "money" turned Gustavo's sour expression into one whose elatedness matched that of Jett's. "Jett Stetson!" He bellowed with forced pleasantry. "Let's hear our virtuoso. Right, Kelly?" Kelly nodded and signaled for the conductor to play the aria from act two. He willfully obliged and the orchestra pit became to swell in sound.

Jett's voice wasn't exactly beautiful to listen to. In fact, Gustavo really wondered how he managed to become the star of _any _show. Still, he was a cash cow for Gustavo, no matter how terrible he sounded or dimwitted their patrons obviously were.

But then a loud clamor above the stage rang out, and the orchestra pit almost ceased up. The dancers behind Jett idled nervously and Katie dashed to Logan's side. "Do you hear that?" she hissed in a whisper.

"Yeah, I think so."

They both looked up, as did everyone except for Jett, and in the rafters of the stage there was a strange, shadowy figure. A couple of the female dancers gasped upon the sight, but most of them stood their ground silently.

Without much warning, something was pulled and suddenly a heavy curtain from one of the sets came crashing down to the stage, straight on Jett. It crashed loudly and the music stopped, as did Jett's singing, as he was thrown to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Gustavo shouted, while Mrs. J glared at the ceiling nervously in silence.

Jett was furious. A couple of the dancers ran to his aid and helped him up, but he pushed them away as soon as he was on his feet.

"Are you trying to kill me or something?!" the soloist shrieked.

"No! I don't know what happened!" was Gustavo's weak argument. Katie and Logan couldn't help but giggle; they hated Jett and his arrogance and watching one of his "fits" was quite hilarious.

"This is the third time it's happened this week!" Jett continued to blather on. He brushed himself off and glared at Gustavo with daggers in his eyes. "What are you going to do about this?!"

"Jett, listen; I just got the place. I can't fix every little bug today."

"I'M FAR TOO _GOOD LOOKING _AND TALENTED TO BE DEALING WITH THIS!" Jett screamed. "YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN GOOD LOOKING PEOPLE ARE UNDER STRESS?! THEY GET NOT GOOD LOOKING! BUT I GUESS YOU WOULDN'T KNOW THAT SINCE YOU'RE FAR FROM ATTRACTIVE!" He yelled a bit then walked off the stage.

"What the hell?" Gustavo mumbled under his breath. "What was that all about?"

"He's a bit touchy," Mrs. J said.

"You tell me this NOW!? And why did that curtain fall down!?"

Kelly shrugged. "Loose roping?"

As the dancers dispersed, giggling quietly amongst themselves over Jett and the hotheaded new production staff, a piece of paper came fluttering down to the stage. Gustavo pressed his index fingers to his temples and groaned loudly. "Kelly?! Can you get that!?"

The woman nodded and fetched the paper then handed it to Gustavo, who opened up the apparently envelope and pulled out a letter.

"What now…" he muttered, but his facial expression turned rather blank as he read the contents.

"What does it say?" Kelly asked.

"Is this some kind of joke?!" Gustavo asked Mrs. J angrily. She shook her head.

"It's from the opera ghost, isn't it?" the older woman asked.

"Apparently," Gustavo growled. "What's the opera ghost?"

"A spirit. A spirit who roams the opera house." Mrs. J spoke so seriously that Gustavo couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Ghost stories? _Really? _You're trying to tell me that a _ghost _RUINED MY ENTIRE SHOW!?"

"It's not ruined," Mrs. J said.

"My star just ran off screaming at us! I think that counts as ruined!"

"Logan can play Jett's part."

"Logan? The dancer?"

"Yes," Mrs. J said. "He's been taking vocal lessons in private. You'll be pleased."


End file.
